Naruto The Unstoppable Juggernaut!
by GamesRMine
Summary: Naruto becomes the new juggernaut. What will change as our faverite ramen-loving blonde truly becomes unstoppable? What other marvel chaos will come? Open to ideas. Has been adopted
1. Chapter 1

My first fan fiction. I will continue it if people like it, so please send in your reviews.

Cain Mako aka The Juggernaut was finally stopped by the only force on earth that could stop The Juggernaut: time. Before he died, he threw the Gem of Cytterok into another dimension using the Fantastic Four's equipment. He was hoping he would keep it out of the hands of Apocalypse as the mad man desired what was left of the world. Now out of strengthand out of time, Cain uses his last breath to apologize to his brother for all the damage he had wrought, then all was dark.

Naruto Uzumaki was not your typical 11 years old. He was hated by the village he loved. Some saw him as a hero, but most as a demon toady. He mostly stayed home after some drunks beat him up one night. Naruto was always asking himself "Why do they hate me? Why?", but never once did he get an answer. He was depressed as he entered his apartment for one more lonely night, so he decided he would break out the ramen noodles. Naruto opened the fridge and grabbed nine bowls (a quick snack). He put three in the microwave and set the timer. Now he was going to play the waiting game. Oh how he hated the two minuets of doom it took to cook ramen. "I wonder if I will graduate next year?" he thought, when interrupted by the beeping of the microwave. He ran over and removed the ramen and was about two dig in when a very bright light flashed.

"AHHHHwhat was that?" he yelled as a red gem flew from the light and landed in his soup, causing it to splash him with very hot noodles. "AHHHH...HOT NOODLES! HOT NOODLES!!!!" he yelled in shock and pain (mostly shock). It was then that he noticed the gem. He picked it up to examine it. "What is this thing? Hey is that writing?" he thought. Startled, he took a closer look at the cryptic writing on the gem. "Hmm..." with that he began to read it out loud "Whosoever touches this gem shall be granted the power of the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak. Henceforth, you who read these words, shall become forevermore a human juggernaut" When he stopped speaking, a bright crimson energy flooded from the stone and bathed him in its reddish glow. His muscles began to grow. He grew too nearly six foot tall and as wide as two men shoulder to shoulder. His clothing transformed and he was now wearing a red and brown suit of armor 'comic juggernaut armor' and a dome shaped helm appeared on the ground next to him.

"What the heck was that?" Naruto rose to his feet. The floor boards strained against his newly acquired 529 pounds. As Naruto looked around, he wondered "When did my apartment get so small?" At that moment, he glanced to his right and saw himself in the mirror. He recognized his face, but NOT his body. Doing the only sensible thing, he yelled at the top of his lungs: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MEEE AHHHH!!!!!!!!"

The Third Hokagewatched the whole scene, then threw his crystal ball shattering it on the wall. His heart was heavy with guilt over how much Narutohad to deal with. He had promised the Fourth that Naruto would be seen as a hero for containing the nine tailed fox demon that nearly destroyed the village. He knew the Fourth was too trusting in people to believe that they would see the boy's involvement not in a heroic way, but in a distrustful way. With this latest development, Naruto's life would just get harder and more detached from the villagers than ever.

The Third thought that strange gem must have given Naruto a bloodline. If so, the council would want to control Narutoto make him into a weapon. "NO!" thought the Third, there was no way that he would let them do that to the boy. He would not allow it to happen. He decided to go talk to the boy right then. He looked at his desk and the mountains of paperwork waiting on him- his greatest enemy. He would get back to work as soon as he was done with Naruto, he decided. He gave a heavy sigh, "Minato, what would you do if you had knowledge that the village you gave your life for would hate your son?" he asked rhetorically.

Third briefly debated if he should tell the boy who his parents were, but decided he could not do that- at least not yet. Finally, he arose from his desk and walked out the Hokage tower towards Naruto's apartment. Shaking his head, he allowed himself a small smile saying softly "This is sure going to be an interesting night!" As he reached the apartment complex, he opened the door very carefully. He knew that Narutowas there, but as he opened his mouth to announce himself, he heard a very loud, solid-sounding thud. Looking inside the apartment Third sees Naruto fainted on the floor. "Of course" he thought to himself, "Naruto would have been very surprised at his new look." Third had seen it in his ball, but up close he was taken aback by the sheer size of the armored ramen-loving behemoth that sprawled comically on the floor before him. Deciding that he should take Naruto to his office, he attempted to pick Naruto up. The key word here was "attempted". "Urrgh" was quickly followed by "Naruto, how much do you weigh now?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Third gave Gai (the only man in the village strong enough to lift this hefty 11 YEAR old) a quick summons. He then prepared for a very severe headache as a man wearing a green spandex jumpsuit withneon orange leg warmers and a bowl hair cut with huge eyebrows come running through the open door. "YOUSH, Most Youthful Hokage. Why have you and your Most Youthful flame called me?" "Is it a Most Youthful mission for me?" So saying, Gai struck a pose. The old Hokage said with a sigh "Naruto has activated his bloodline. He's now too big for me to carry him to my office for he has fainted. I called you so you could carry him there for me." As he explained, Gai shouted "MOST YOUTHFUL OF TASKS! I SHALL DO IT AND IF I CAN NOT THEN I WILL DO 500 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE ON MY HANDS TO REKINDLE MY FOUNTAINS OF YOUTH." Gai ran over to Naruto, picked him up on his shoulders, and with a glance, took off towards the Hokage tower. The old Hokage let out a small chuckle, saying "Some things never change." as he calmly walked to the tower.

As Naruto finally shook off his faint, he thought: "That was the weirdest dream I ever had. At least it was…" in that moment, he saw his body and, having recovered from the initial shock, he looked around and noticed that he was in the old Man's office. Spying the 3rd sitting gravely at his desk, Naruto promptly asked "HEY, old man. What's going on? WHY am I like this?" while waving his massive arms around for effect. The old Hokage chuckled at Naruto's bluntness. "Naruto, it appears that you have unlocked a brand new bloodline in Konha." he stated calmly. Naruto was very confused. "What's a bloodline?" he asked the old Hokage, looking at him in surprise. "Bloodlines are one of the first things you learn in the academy." Third chided Naruto. Anger suffused Naruto. "Only one teacher helps me with stuff like that. It is why I sleep through most of it!" The Hokage made a mental note to visit his teachers, but decided he would tell Naruto now what he should have heard 5 years ago.

"Naruto, a bloodline is a special ability that is passed down by blood through a family- like Shino body being a living hive." Upon hearing him, Naruto's face broke into a giant grin that looked like it would rip his head in half before he jumped up and yelled "Cool! I have a bloodline! I am so awesome! Believe it!" However, as his feet hit the floor, the wood groaned and to the old Hokage's horror, Naruto went crashing through the newly opened hole. As he fell, he smashed a hole in every floor in the tower down to the ground level. The Hokage jumped into action and raced down the stairs, passing several very surprised villagers. As he reached the bottom, he found Naruto pushing heavy steel beams off himself as if they were paper. Watching in amazement, Third noticed Naruto was completely unharmed.

"Naruto, are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" he asked. He was not sure if he could forgive himself if he even accidentally caused more harm to the boy. He was bothrelieved and fascinated with Naruto's reply "Yeah, I'm fine. It didn't even hurt. I could feel it, but it was as if I was on a comfy bed." At that moment Naruto realizes that he put a hole through the Hokage tower. "OHHH! I'M SO SORRY OLD MAN. I DID NOT MEAN TO, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

He was cut off by the Hokage: "It is fine, Naruto, but I think we need to figure out your powers as we would not want another incident would we?" Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly "Yeah, I guess you're right." The old Hokage smiled a small, private smile and felt a great lift of his spirits. Naruto was pretty happy despite what his life was like.

Hey Naruto, would you like to come with me to get some ramen? I will buy with no restrictions on how much you can order." At Naruto's sudden attention, he knew in the pit of his wallet that he had made a mistake. Naruto in his old body could eat 20 bowls of ramen noodles. As Third looked over the new Naruto he felt a slight queasiness at the thought of how much Naruto would eat. Naruto's grin could not get any bigger. His whisker marks added a fox-like look to his smile as he shouted "OK THEN, LET'S GO TO ICHIRAKU!!!!!!!" as he literally dragged the Hokage towards the roman stand. The old man felt silent tears well as the owner of Ichiraku had a great feeling that business would pick up.

Naruto was back home from that earlier gorging on ramen. He ate 50 bowls breaking not only the stand, but his personal record. At that moment, he was thinking the shock Iruka sensei would get by not only how huge he was now, but because it appeared he could not be hurt. No one could copy his power, however he could never do any cloning because he overloaded them (not with chakra, but his bloodline prevents him from doing them). He still can use Jujitsu and that kind of thing, but no clones ever of any type. As such, he was going to be excused from that part of the exam.

He glanced over and still on the ground was the dome-shaped helm. Naruto picked it up and put it on, then he looked in the mirror. He was impressed with how he looked, but thought something was missing. He had to think about it, then it came to him that it had no………… ………….orange color on it. He knew he could not wear his jumpsuit (it was definitely too small), but he could not bring himself to throw it away either. Then an idea came into his head and running to the tower for some scissors, as he began to cut his best suit in the world (the jumpsuit was an eyesore to everyone else). As he finished cutting, he shook it out in satisfaction. He wore it tied to his waist (J2 style). "Now the look was complete." he thought. He climbed into his bed at 9:30, anticipating the next day at the academy. He then drifted off to sleep oblivious that his bed was groaning under his new-found weight and that the legs were threatening to snap.

The Hokage was not at all happy with the council's recent decision regarding Naruto's bloodline. **FLASHBACK **the council was gathered. Each of the clan heads and the civ laconic was there as well as several ANBU. The 3rd had to tell them about Naruto's bloodline. News travels fast in Konha and if it was about a bloodline, everyone would show up. After some opening remarks, one of the civ councilmen stood up and said "There has been talk that the dem…I mean the Uzumaki boy has a bloodline. We are all curious as to what it does, Hokage?"

The 3rd wished the man had not caught himself before he could say demon, then he could be executed for breaking the law. However, as was Third had no choice but to answer the question. "It appears he is immune to physical harm and seems to have increased his mass and size in general. I do not know how strong he is, but I can say from experience that he can move steel bars as if they were paper." His words fell onto a deadly silence. Such a bloodline could make Konha very powerful. As that realization spread through the crowd, everyone wanted the boy in their clan so as to pass along this new, powerful bloodline to _his _children. The Hokage was sickened by how quickly those who had wanted Nartuo's execution because of the Kyuubi sealed within him, now decided that he should not only live, but become part of their clan. The Hokage had had enough of the arguing, so he yelled "Silence!" with venom flowing freely from his tone. Once more the hall was deathly quiet. " I will not allow any of you to adopt him for I myself am not sure that is the best course of action." The council members visibly thought it through, minding the Hokage's tone of voice.

While they could not argue with the Hokage, they still had a way to get the bloodline- through marriage. The self-proclaimed leader of the council stood up and said "Very well, Hokage, that means there will be a new clan in Konha- the Uzumaki clan. As it is, Naruto is the only living clan member. The law states that to rebuild the clan, he has two obtain at least one wife" he said as he quoted the law meant to keep bloodlines from going extinct.

The Hokage fleetingly wished that he could wipe out that particular law, but since it was made by the 1st Hokage and there was no way to delete it, he would have to work with what he had. Since he did not want the council's hands on Naruto, he spoke: "That is indeed a law, however this is a very special case and I may be able to modify it so that he has to take one bride, BUT only when he is old enough. The rest are up to both the Naruto and the bride." Third flushed pleasantly as found the loop hole. Now he could protect Naruto from the council. Grumbling angrily, the council adjourned. **Flashback end**

As the Hokage was on his way home from the council meeting, he noticed a square rock shifting close by. Sighing deeply, he realized that his grandson Konohamaru was lunching another sneak attack. Suddenly, Konohamaru jumped up with a yell " I will defeat you and become the 5th Hokage!" only to trip on his very long scarf and fall clumsily to the ground. The Hokage let out another heart-felt sigh and went home.

Naruto's alarm clock went off, waking him from a sound sleep. As the blonde Juggernaut awoke, he slammed his massive hand onto the clock not only breaking it into shrapnel-like pieces, but smashing the nightstand as well. Looking over the damage, he let loose a stream of curses at the ruble before he calming down. With a start, he remembered his class and quickly jumped out of bed, still in full armor (trying to forget the last time he jumped). Luckily, he only creaked the boards this time. Running quickly, he made his way towards the academy.

Meanwhile Iruka was speaking to the class about Naruto "Ok class, Naruto has a bloodline that made him look. well….different. You will see soon. Now I am telling you this so that you can be prepared when you first see him." as Iruka talks, Mizuki thinks how will this news will affect his and Orochimaru's plans. He would just have to wait and see.

The class suddenly felt the ground shake. Everyone was thinking the same thing "What is coming?" As they all looked towards the door, a huge man came in wearing full armor. The man looked at all the shocked faces in the class, before a grin appeared and he burst out laughing hysterically at the class before saying "What? I was here yesterday."

As he spoke, Iruka found his voice. "N..Naruto. Is that you?" The armored giant replied with a smile as he removed the dome-shaped helm from his head to reveal a familiar blond mop of hair. "Yep. It is me, Naruto. So, Iruka sensei what do you think of my new look?" Everyone had a different reaction. Chouji dropped his chip bag as he stared dumbfounded at Naruto. Shino glasses magnified his surprised eyes into huge orbs. Saskue looked and thought that perhaps Naruto might not be useless after all. Kiba thought out loud that he might not want to fight Naruto anymore while his partner Akamaru barked in agreement. Sakaura thought that, in spite of his size, Nartuo still could not beat sasuke. Hinata's face blushed red as she looked at her crush and smiled widely. Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome." Ino decided he needed a fan club and so begins the story of Naruto the unstoppable juggernaut

So, how do you like it? Please review.


	2. Team Juggernaut

Time skip to genin exams...

Naruto was preparing for today's genin exams and he could not be more excited. He had to learn to focus his chakra to his feet in order to not break the floors. Over the years, he had found that he was not as good of a prankster any more {I wonder why!}. His grades still suck (except in taijutsu). He was unbeatable in that, which kept him from being dead last in the class. He made his way to the acadamy and zoned out until it was his turn. He was asked by Iruka to do a Henge no Jutsu. Naruto used Sexy no Jutsu which promptly led to several nose bleeds (Mizuki and Iruka). The rest of the test was fairly straight-forward, so he received his head band and took a seat.

He tuned out again as Mizuki and Iruka called names and their Jounin instructors until: "Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura are team 7. Their jounin instructor is Kakashi Hatake." called Iruka. This news was greeted with a groan from bouth Naruto and Sasuka fanclub{except one Sakura who was cheering that she was one the same team as Sasuke}. They were interrupted by a very loud crash that resounded through the room. Naruto's helmed head had just broken his desk as he slammed it down.

Three hours have gone by. Team 7 is whaling on Kakashi. Naruto is bored out of his mind and is twisting a steel beam he was using to relieve stress. Sasuke is being his usual composed self, while ignoring Sakura advancing on him "Aagg. Where is he? He should have been here hours ago! " Naruto shouts as he snaps the steel beam. "Calm down, Naruto. He will get here sometime." replied Sakura, a little unnerved that Naruto had just broken a steel beam in his bare hands. "That is it! I am so going to kick his lazy butt for not showing up on time!" Unbenown to Naruto, Kakashi made his way in and was now right behind him. "So I am lazy am I? Well, my first impression of you is.......I hate you all. Meet me on the roof!" He then promptly vanished in a swirl of leaves. The genin quickly made their way to the roof. When they got there, Kakashi asked them to introduce themselves, which they did (grumbling as they did so). "Allright, tomorrow we will do a survival exersize together."as he spoke, he pulled out his orange book and opened it. "This exersize will determine if you get sent back to the academy or not. It has a 66% failure rate, so be prepared! Oh and skip breakfest. You will just throw it up!" As he finished speaking, he disappeared, leaving the genin to thank and prepare for whatever the test might be as they went home.

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I need time to think about the bell test! Please review and give me some ideas for the bell test. Thank you for understanding.


	3. Bell test

**I'm back! Here is the next Chapter. Please enjoy.**

**Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura waited at the training ground for their Jounin instructor to arrive. Kakashi was a few hours late (just like yesterday). When he arrived, they noticed he was reading his book while walking. As he was about to greet his team, Sakura yelled "YOU'RE LATE. AGAIN!" **

**With a small smile, Kakashi replied in a lazy voice "I became lost on the road of life, so I stopped to ask directions." Kakashi knew that his reply would get under their skin. **

**Needless to say, Naruto was the most effected by his nonchalant reply and he showed it by yelling "WHAT? YOU LAZY…WHO GETS LOST ON THE ROAD OF LIFE AND WHAT DOES THAT MEAN ANYWAY?" while his team-mates grumbled noisily. **

**Kakashi took advantage of the commotion to study Naruto's new bloodline. He had carefully positioned himself in front of a boulder and then calmly stated to Naruto: "The brash and the loud are the most useless on a team. You fit that category perfectly." **

**The criticism got the response he wanted as Naruto let out a fierce yell, throwing his chakra control out the window as he charged towards Kakashi. With no chakra on his feet, he made very clear footprints 3 inches deep in the hard soil as he brought up his massive arm to throw a punch at Kakashi. As he neared, Kakashi simply jumped on top of Naruto and pushed off as Naruto's fist went through the boulder behind where he had been standing. The team was all slack jawed except Kakashi, who showed no outward appearance that he was surprised. Naruto lifted his arm and the rock came up with it. It was stuck on him! **

**It turned out to be the first of the fights as Kakashi calmly told them that they had to get the 2 bells he had on him which ever one that did not get one would be sent back to the academy. Sasuke and Sakura did the exact same thing as in the series with the same results. However, Naruto and Kakashi's fight turned into Kakashi dodging while Naruto swung wildly. Kakashi tried to hit Naruto, but the one time he did, Naruto did not even notice the impact. So the swing/dodge dance went on for the rest of the test. Naruto did not get a bell. **

**All 3 students where sitting down as Kakashi said "None of you got a bell, so I guess you all fail." A horrified expression dawned on each of their faces at the prospect of failure. But Kakashi was not done. "However, I think you all deserve a second chance so we will try again this afternoon. Oh, do not give any food to Sakura as punishment for being the worst. If you do, you all fail immediately. Bye." With that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. **

**There was an awed silence that followed this sudden pronouncement until Naruto broke it. "Hey, Sakura. You can have half of my food. I'm not all that hungry." Sakura was surprised by his offer, but happily accepted. Sasuke warned "You need not eat more then that or you will be useless in the next shot at the bell. So there." He had practically inhaled half of his food, when a disembodied voice behind them made them jump. They were very confused at what the voice boomed at them: "YOU DISOBEYED ME!!!!" This was followed by a softer, "You all pass." Kakashi then said "In the Ninja world, those who abandon the mission are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse then scum."**

**Time skip after several D-rank missions **

**Sorry guys for the shortness. Please review this story. I REALLY want direction on what you like and don't and where you'd like to see the story go. Oh and which new Naruto crossover do you want to see: Naruto adopted by Boba Fett or Naruto gets Sabertooth's powers? Please let me know. I might do both if enough people like both ideas. Either way, the story will be a good one. By the way, Juggernaut powers are passed down by blood. Google Zane Yama- son of the Juggernaut. Thanks! **


	4. Surprise

Sorry, but I have to step back. I am not good enough for the story direction. I've put the story up for adoption, hoping someone has a great idea for it.

I have some new story ideas, however. Please tell me which I should do!

Naruto adopted by Sabertooth and has his powers

Naruto has Killer Croc's powers and look

Naruto teleported to DC or Marvel universe

Sabertooth in DC universe

Naruto adopted by Scorpion

Personally, my favorite would be the Croc one, but let me know your thoughts. Thanks.


End file.
